


Knight in Shining Armor

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: 7x06 (extended scene), Comfort/Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily started calmly stroking Alison’s hair and the blonde closed her eyes at that, breathing in carefully. Emily smelled like some kind of men’s cologne that somehow managed to enhance her usual sweetness. Alison felt herself aching to say “I’m so glad you’re here”, but for some reason the words were clogged in her throat.</p><p>- Dance with me? – Emily asked in the softest tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write something, anything, about that scene that included a "dance with me?" in it since 7x06 aired. In my opinion, it was a line that begged to be said. I mean, Emily stated "I love this song", for crying out loud! That is such a move! 
> 
> However, writer's block got to me and refused to leave until I watched the promo for the 7A finale, where Ali apparently takes a nap on Emily's chest. It was all I needed.

   Lately, Alison often felt like she didn’t deserve Emily’s embrace, or the brunette’s kindness in general, to be honest. Emily had become that thing that was always simply to good to be true, that perfect ending to a dream that you can’t reach and then you wake up with your face wet.

   In the past few years, every time they were holding each other, Alison inevitably wondered what would be the next thing to shake them apart. But now, unlikely, life wasn’t pushing them to let go of each other. Emily’s body was steady and warm against Alison’s, as if Emily had no intention to move.

   Alison mentally counted the seconds for a while anyway, and only when she was sure that Emily didn’t need to go some place else right away, she rested her head on the girl’s chest and started sobbing quietly, currently relieved but scared of the future.

   Emily started calmly stroking Alison’s hair and the blonde closed her eyes at that, breathing in carefully. Emily smelled like some kind of men’s cologne that somehow managed to enhance her usual sweetness. Alison felt herself aching to say “I’m so glad you’re here”, but for some reason the words were clogged in her throat.

\- Dance with me? – Emily asked in the softest tone.

   Alison could feel the slight smile in Emily’s words. She blushed and smiled as well. For a second she forgot that I’d Rather Go Blind by Etta James was playing behind them in the old victrola that Mary had brought down from the attic earlier, together with her mom’s record collection.

   She didn’t say a thing, just started moving her feet timidly from side to side. Emily’s hands slid to her back and began moving unhurriedly across it, as if to the slow beat of the song. Alison held Emily tighter, sinking even more into that embrace. Emily did the same and for a moment they stopped moving, but then Emily took Alison’s hands in her own and delicately spun her around. They laughed and stepped back a little to the couch.

\- It’s late, I shouldn’t be keeping you here – Alison said, apologetically, leaning in against Emily’s left side on the couch.

   Emily put an arm around Alison’s shoulders.

\- You’re not _keeping_ me here, Ali. I’d hate myself if I walked out of here and someone tried to send you to a parallel universe through a mirror again.

   Alison couldn’t help but laugh – it was quite an euphemism. She was so greatful to Emily for always being her knight in shining armor.

\- I appreaciate the concern, really, but don’t you have a date with Sabrina?

   As soon as she heard herself pronoucing the girl’s name, Alison realized she could relate more to the words Etta James was singing than she wanted to. _I’d rather go blind than to see you with that girl._ It was such a bitter feeling. She knew she wasn’t entitled to it, so she bit it back, but it left a funny taste in her mouth.

   Emily looked away for a second and let out a soft laugh.

\- Sabrina is a great girl, but we’ve been only flirting for a couple of weeks. It’s not like she’s gonna become future Mrs. Fields.

     Emily concluded with a subtle smirk and Alison instantly gazed at her legs. She could feel her cheeks burning up, and they were probably bright red now.

\- Have you checked that with her yet? – she managed to casually lift her head and smile – She might want to.

\- Don’t worry, I’ll have time to check. But right now – Emily kissed Alison’s forehead. – this is where I need to be. Because family comes first. And you’re family, Ali. The family I chose to have. Your problems are my problems, I fear what you fear. It was always like this, remember? And it always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and I'm pretty damn sure I'll come up with some Vandermarin fluff next week. Mona's FINALLY back and I (not even joking) paused the video to squeal the first time I watched it. 
> 
> Their scenes are so rare right now that every time they're on screen together, exchanging a glance or a smile, I'm like YEAH BITCH THAT'S SOME GOOD QUALITY LOVE THAT NEEDS TO BE ETERNALIZED IN FANFIC. 
> 
> *Sigh*
> 
> Please, don't judge me.


End file.
